Autumn Moonlight
by MoonlitSilhouette17
Summary: Hermione has a secret romance. One night under and Autumn Moonlight, what will happen changes her and her lovers feelings for each other.Adult content.


Autumn Moonlight

Work was easy when she actually paid attention, but no, not this day. Her studies had been quite the difficulty with _him_ there. Hermione struggled to keep her mind and most of all her eyes on the parchment and quill, but with no avail. "Darn." She said to herself, but only Harry and Ron heard her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry's caring voice was always kind towards his dearest friend, but lately he feared for her. He had been the only one to truly notice or care about her late night outings and wonderings of the corridors. She was Head Girl, but it was too late at the times she disappeared, and he was scared she got into trouble.

"I'm fine, just stayed up late doing a potions essay, and didn't get much sleep." She was relieved she thought of such a quick excuse, but she was still struggling to concentrate, when the Professor told them to silence themselves and _he_ looked over at them.

Hermione stared back, and their eyes contact lasted just moments, but many words had exchanged in the slight connection of their attention. Harry was secretly watching 'yeah right, potions essay.' He scoffed, earning a strange glance from Seamus. 'What is going on with her, and what does it have to do with that ferret?'

After an hour of class, Hermione walked down the corridor with Harry and Ron when a group of three sly Slytherin that pushed passed them with much purpose on there doing.

"Rotten Ferret." Ron muttered loudly and of course Draco heard him, hoping to get into a quarrel with the Weasley and here was his chance.

"I'm sorry, what was that you hammy down?" Draco's provocation almost caused Ron to loose it, but Hermione held him back. "Don't Ron, he's not worth it." Ron nodded and walked past them Harry by his side, as Hermione took a few last glances she shared with Draco and followed her friends.

It was late, and yet to Hermione the night was just beginning. She made sure to wear her short pajama shorts and tight tank with a silk robe to cover it for this night. Silently she slipped out of her room, past an unnoticed sleeping Harry (who had fallen asleep waiting for her and fell on the common room floor) and out of the Gryffindor chambers and into the corridors.

'Left, right, right, left, right, left.' She remembered the path to the secret door which opened up a pathway in the wall when you push in one of the stones and she took out her wand and whispered the words for light. After a few minutes of walking she came upon the end and the door was opened when it was usually closed every night she came.

Out of the darkness she put back her wand in the robe pocket and looked around for him. Out of nowhere lips were on her neck, kissing soft, tingling, trails along her neck. She moaned at the surprise of it all.

"Hermione dear, you are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, as his breath tickled the valley of her neck he had been kissing. "So very beautiful." He said again. His strong arms laced around her like a warm coat in the winter, and she fell into it, lost in the comfort.

He turned her around, and she faced him, looking at the man that was only illuminated by the moon. His messy platinum hair, grey eyes, pale skin, muscular chest, and over six foot tall physique that Hermione thought he was the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on. Gods, she loved him. Loved him like nothing else she could even begin to think about, she just loved him.

His morals were different from hers though, that's what started the whole thing anyway, an agreement of love making, but not the real thing. Now, at six months into it, she realized her perception had taken a violent turn. She hated seeing him flirt and play with other girls, for it made her green with envy. She hated the feeling and wanted these meeting to end, but couldn't bring herself to pull away once his lips attached to hers.

Like now, where their four lips clashed together in colors so diverse, even green and red were mixing with each other. "Draco." She moaned against his lips. This was it, the passion, the hate, and the suspense of getting caught in action that kept them going. She loved him and he didn't know, but those things don't matter when he was treating her like she wanted to be treated by the _Slytherian sex God._

He pushed her body against hers, and she did the same, both getting as close to each other as possible. Their erratic breathing and muffled moans increasing pleasure, and desire, just needing more of each other.

When he started pulling her with him, she expected the bed was their destination, but no. When the latch opened the French door windows and a cold blistering wind smashed her face, she didn't plan for this. In the cold autumn air of October, they had done their business inside and on the confine of his bed, but no, Draco had much different plans.

They were high up, and on the other side of the castle to be seen or heard; only the Black lake would see their secret. The scenery was extravagant, with the moon glowing off them, the trees whispering, and the cold air that made them press together more as they just continued their kissing.

Hermione didn't ask questions, only followed with the feeling she was receiving from other part of her body. She was trapped against the cold concrete balcony banister and Draco's warm body that happened to still be clothed.

He hand ran across his shoulders, his chest, and her lips sucked the side of his neck, and he groaned in pleasure, the sound of his moans made her just as pleased. She lifted the edge of his grey tee, and he helped slide it off all together. She kissed and kissed and ran her warm hands over his muscled body.

He was upset she was taking such control, so started to over power her. Licking and sucking her chin, down her neck, and when he got to her shirt he just plain out ripped it down the middle. Her white tank was no more, and she would've gotten made if she hadn't seen the lust in his eyes, the need, that she had as well as him.

He was fixated on her beauty, such perfection he wanted to cry because he never wanted something so bad and no matter how close they were he could never satisfy the feeling; he always wanted more of her. Her luscious creamy skin, flawless, and delicious he just couldn't resist. Her smell was so forbidden and sweet he could not get enough of it with just one whiff.

Her full breasts were held up by a green, silky, laced bra, and when he pulled down her shorts it was matched with a pair of silk, green, thong.

She was shivering, and he soon realized that he was cold as well, and there was only one way he wanted to fix that.

He gently took of her bra, not wanting to tear his favorite piece of garment that she owned. He was mesmerized by her breasts; the ones that made his member come to life, which it did. He caressed them, and then bent down to her short frame and began to suck them, lick them, and tease them. They were already peaked by the cold, but his motions, made them even harder, along with his penis. She leaned her head off the banister, the cold concrete on her back made her moan and shiver and only seemed to intensify the feeling he was giving her. "Oh, Draco." She moaned, and he no longer could take it.

He slid off her underwear which was already slightly soaked with her happiness, and then he took off his, not liking the fact that he had to let go of her to do so. Another breeze blew through the balcony, and her hair danced and her whole back lay across the top of the banister and her hair falling off the other side.

Draco gave a low growl and put his strained member at her entrance and quickly pushed in, needing the heat her core could provide, and it did. The feeling they had doubled to a new height they never had climbed before. They moaned in unison, and then her pulled out, pushed in harder, and repeated over and over again.

Her legs were lifted in his hands and he kept pushing and bent his tall body over hers and kissed her whimpering lips. Her hazed eyes were trying to focus on him, but she was all over the place with pleasure. He pulled her closer so she wouldn't fall the long distance, and her back scratched against the concrete, but that only made it more satisfying as he went deeper. He moved so fast and hard and she could barley contain anything it felt so good.

"Oh Gods, Draco, Draco." She yelled in ecstasy. He moans her name, and bent his head forward, his blonde hair dangling over her breasts and she still yelled. He could not look at her or he was so sure he would go, he wanted to wait for her, but it was so hard when she was so enticing and making him feel so much pleasure that he had yet to feel in his whole life. Her wall started to clamp around him harder and he grit his teeth and looked at her. She saw when he looked at her, and the face made her let go.

"Draco..." She yelled his name long and hard and he rammed into her harder and he let out a slight yell. They were so close, and then her hit her hilt and harder and harder, faster and faster, sweat glistened off of them.

The both yelled in union, as they climaxed. "Uhh." He let out and he let his member spill his seed into her. They panted and clung to each other and after moments of recovering, Hermione shivered.

"Do you think we would go inside, my bum is freezing."She said and he laughed. Picking her up gently and taking her inside to his bed, where they slept together all night and for the first time, she didn't have to leave. Her body laid over his, sheets tangled over them. Her head was pressed against his chest and she listened to his heart beating. She thought he was asleep and she to was starting drifting off, but not before she whispered something.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Without thinking of her words, Hermione fell asleep. At that very moment, a smile reached the Slytherain's face. _'I love you to Hermione, I always have'_.

**I hope you enjoyed, especially if you're a Hermione and Draco couple fan, which they happen to be my favorite pairing. I this is just a one- shot and you will have to tune in next time for a different story.** **This is my first fan fiction story and I would love to receive some reviews from readers a see how you felt about it, and I do take constructive criticism very well.**


End file.
